The New Girl: Lynx Tremaine
by The Darkness Of Shadow
Summary: Lynx is the new girl in Bathory, she has no idea if she is the only one, if you know what i mean. She becomes good friends with Vlad and Henry. Will she like Vlad more than a friend or not? Will she survive? Or will she be part of the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1: Lynx Tremaine

The New Girl: Lynx Tremaine

Chapter 1: Lynx Tremaine

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lynx.

My name is Lynx Tremaine, and before you ask yes I am a vampire. My mom and dad are both vampires. Just yesterday my parents said we had to move to Bathory, which I didn't care cause I didn't have any friends, people would make fun of me about me being dressed in black and red, I'm pale, and being allergic to garlic. I was actually really excited, I thought I would be able to change and make some friends. Today I was on the plane to Bathory leaving my home, New York. I was just listening to my IPod and looking out the window. When no one was looking I grabbed a blood bag, that was already warm, and I ran to the bathroom so no one could see me. I sucked all the blood out of it and stuck the plastic bag in my pocket and went back in my seat. I heard someone say that we would be landing in about 10 minutes.

"Finally", I thought.

"Remember Lynx, you will be starting school next week", my mom said, as we stepped into our new house.

I just nodded and went into my new room, it was quite big and the walls were a dark purple, and the bed spread was a dark red.

"Perfect, home sweet home", I thought, smiling.

Now let me tell you more about me. I am 13 and I have white/blonde hair. My eyes are a very bright blue, that sometimes flashes purple. And I hate sucking blood from the source, even though my parents do it all the time I just hate doing it. When my parents go out hunting they would always bring back a bag of blood for me, which I wouldn't mind its better than nothing, not that I'm saying that I hate blood , I love it, it's that I know it's from there last attack. And yes I do sometimes dress in black and red.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl In School

CHAPTER 2: New Girl In School

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lynx.

Lynx's POV

Today I would be attending my first day of school in just 30 minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror, I put on my sunscreen and sunglasses, I was wearing a red tank top with a black jacket unzipped, black skinny jeans, black boots with some red lacings around it, and my blonde hair down, with my bangs falling in my face.

"Hurry up or your going to be late", my mom called from downstairs.

"I'm coming", I called back.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my lunch, said goodbye to my parents, and ran to school. I finally made to the school and just stopped in front of it and took in a big breath.

"It's ok, no one knows you, so this year might be different", I thought.

I walked in and went to the principal's office and got my schedule and started to my locker. Everyone around would just stare at me like I grew another head. I got to my locker and opened it and stuck my lunch and sunglasses in and shut it and went to my first class, Mr. Craig. I made it to the class and sat in the very far corner, so no one could see me. Then the teacher finally came in.

"Good Morning everyone, I will be substituting for Mr. Craig today, you can call me Mr. Otis", Mr. Otis said.

After a while I kept noticing him send glances at me and this other boy. Finally it was time for lunch and I went to my locker to get my lunch. I got my lunch and closed my locker when I noticed someone next to it.

"Hey", the boy said.

"Hi", I said nervously.

"I haven't seen you here before are you new here", he asked.

"Ya, this is my first day, who are you", I asked.

"Sorry, my name is Vladimir but you can call me Vlad", Vlad said.

"Nice to meet you Vlad, my name it Lynx", I said.

"Well Lynx, I was wanting to know if you would like to sit with me and my friend, Henry at lunch", Vlad said with a hopeful smile.

"Sure", I said, smiling.

We made it to the lunch room and I noticed something odd about Vlads lunch, it smelt familiar but I shook that thought off. I started to eat my sandwich went I accidentally got a lot of blood on me.

"Crap, I'll be right back", I said, jumping out of my seat and running to the girl's restroom.

I got most of the blood off of me and the smell, but thank god my shirt was red or people would have noticed it was blood. I walking out of the restroom, zipping up my jacket and I threw away my lunch and sat back down next to Vlad.

"We should probably get to class before were late", Vlad said.

"Alright", I said.

I was at home and I told my parents I was going to walk around the block.

"Alright, just don't get lost", my dad said.

"I'll be back before 10", I said, walking out the door.

I walking around for about an hour and I found a bench and sat on it watching the sun set. It took 10 minutes for the sun to set and I was about to get up before I felt some ones hand on my shoulder. I jumped up and saw Vlad.

"God, Vlad don't do that", I said, breathing hard.

"Sorry", Vlad said, trying hard not to laugh.

I sat back on the bench and Vlad sat next to me. For some reason I kept getting this weird feeling that he wasn't normal. We sat there in silence and I used my powers to read his mind.

"What do I say to her", Vlad thought.

I looked at him for a sec and looked back blushing.

"No i can't start to like him,even if he did like me, he's not going to want to date a monster like me", I thought.

"So, how are you liking school so far", Vlad asked.

"Huh oh, it's ok, I guess", I said.

"Maybe you can come over to my aunt's house this week or something", Vlad asked, quickly, looking at me.

"Sure, that sound fun", I said, looking at him and smiling.

Vlad looked away quickly.

"I should probably go, my parents are waiting for me", I said, standing up.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow", Vlad said.

"Ya, bye", I said, starting to walk away, waving.

"Bye", Vlad said, waving back.

When Vlad was out of sight, I used my super speed to get home. I walked into my room and laid on my bed, smiling. After a couple of minutes, I felt asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: To Close For Call

CHAPTER 3: To Close For Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lynx.

Lynx's POV

It's been about a week since I first got here and I have become good friends with Vlad and Henry. Every day I would go to the same spot, where the bench was. I would always sit on the bench or just sit up in a tree, it just seemed to keep my head empty of any thoughts. Today i was walking down the road to my special place, when I got up there I hovered up into a tree I always sat in. after a couples of minutes of silence I heard some ones foot-steps. When I saw the person, it was Vlad. He sat on the bench and stared up at the stars.

"Time for some pay-back", I thought, smiling.

I stood up on the branch carefully, I jumped off the branch in front of Vlad and screamed. When I landed I saw him jump and he fell off the bench. I fell over laughing.

"Holy crap Lynx, why did you do that", Vlad said, standing up and breathing hard.

"Lets just say I got you back for scaring me that one night", I said still laughing.

"What's so funny", I heard Henry call, walking over to us.

"I scared the living day light out of Vlad here", I said, pointing to Vlad and still smiling.

I heard Vlad mutter something about my daylight comment but didn't here

"Man, I wish I could have seen his face", Henry said, smiling.

"It was priceless", I said.

After about an hour we started walking home until Henry fell over, which ended him scraping his leg up and having blood all over his leg. I stepped back feeling my fangs coming into view and also cause my eyes to flash purple. I looked over at Vlad and saw he was trying not to look at the blood and it looked like he was holding his breath. Vlad helped Henry up and he looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you ok", Vlad asked walking over to me once he saw that i went paler than usual.

"Ya, I'm fine, I need to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow", I said, stepping away from Vlad, so he couldn't see me and I put up my hood and ran home.

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut.

"Why can't I control myself", I said aloud, putting my face in my hands.

It was about another hour and I couldn't get my fangs to disappear, so I went into the kitchen and got a blood bag. I went and sat at the kitchen table and popped my fangs into the plastic bag and sucked all the blood out and I threw it into the hazardous basket. Finally feeling my fangs shrinking back to normal.

"Lynx were going to get something to eat will you be ok here alone", I heard my mom call from the other room.

"Ya, I'll be fine, when will you be back", I asked.

"In about an hour or two", my mom called.

"Ok, bye", I said.

"Bye" my mom called

Then I heard the door slam close. I went into the living room and watch TV for awhile before I heard a knock on the door. I got up and saw Vlad and Henry. I opened it and let them in.

"We came to see if you were ok", Henry said.

"Ya, I'm fine, I just needed to get home that's all", I said.

"Ok", Henry said.

"Would you guys like to stay for awhile", I asked.

"Sure", they both said.

We all played video games for about 30 minutes, when Vlad asked if he could get a soda.

"Ya, there in the refrigerator, in the kitchen", I said, still play the video game with Henry. That's when it dawned on me.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Vlad's POV

I opened the refrigerator door to only get a glimpse of some blood packs then it was slammed shut by Lynx.

"I forgot my parents went to get some more, would you like some water instead", Lynx said, sounding very nervous and looked paler than usual.

"Sure", I said, looking at her.

After about 30 more minutes I heard the door open and there were to adults standing at the door way, I guess those were Lynx's parents.

"Hello, I don't think we met", the women said.

"I'm Vlad and this is Henry, were friends with your daughter", I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you but I think you two should get home before it gets any later", the man said.

"ok, bye Lynx, see you tomorrow", me and Henry said and walked out the door.

I laid in bed not being able to sleep. All I could think about was "why did Lynx have blood packs in her fridge.

[I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. XD]


	4. Chapter 4: Assignments

CHAPTER 4: Assignments

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lynx.

Lynx's POV

I laid in bed all night not getting any sleep. All night I thought about Vlad seeing the blood bags. I laid in bed for another hour, knowing I wasn't going to sleep in awhile, I got out of bed and jumped out my window and started walking to the place. When I got there I hovered up into a tree when I noticed my teacher, Mr. Otis talking to someone. I didn't hear anything they said but the way the stranger was acting it seemed very important. I watched them until Mr. Otis looked at me straight in the eyes, I jumped back and pushed myself as far into the tree as I could.

"What is it", the stranger said looking at the tree I was in.

"Nothing", Mr. Otis said looking away.

After about 30 more minutes they both left. I sat there for a little while longer until I felt something was burning my arm. I hissed in pain and looked up to see the sun coming up. I jumped out of the tree and used my super speed to get home, not caring who saw me even though no one did. I hovered up to my window and opened it up and stepped inside, closing it and the curtains behind me. I sat on my bed and looked at my arm, it was bright red and some of my flesh was cut opened for some blood to drip out of it. I got up and got some bandages and wrapped them around my arm. I got ready for school and put on one of my black hoodies, so no one could see my bandaged arm.

I got my lunch and walked to school. I went strait to my locker and put in my sunglasses, lunch, and my sun block in and I slammed the door shut, I was not in a very good mood after the incidence.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed", I heard Vlad say, smiling.

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh", I said sarcastically.

"OK, anyway want to come over to my house after school", Vlad said.

"Sure, why not", I said.

We went to our first class which was Mr. Otis's class. He said we had to do an assignment on mythical creatures and we had to pick one piece of paper from his hat. He went around the room and then came to me, I stuck my hand and got the piece of paper, I opened it and it said "Vampire". I looked back up at Mr. Otis and he just smiled at me. Then he went to Vlad and when he opened his paper, his face went pale, well paler. After class I went up to Vlad.

"What did you get", I said in a shaky voice.

"Vampire, you", Vlad asked, I could tell his voice was a bit shaky as well.

"Same", I said.

"Really", Vlad said looking at my paper.

"Yep", I said.

After school I followed Vlad and Henry to Vlads house. When we got there we played some video games and watched some horror movies.

"I'll be right back", Vlad said and he left into the kitchen.

After a couple of seconds I heard a beep and the smell of blood filled my nose. I felt my fangs pop out.

"I'm going to use the bathroom", I said running down the hall.

I closed the door behind me and locked it. I unzipped my back pack and pulled out a blood pack, O positive. I put my fangs through the plastic bag and sucked the blood out. I sat in there until they shrank back to normal. I walked back out and noticed Vlad back in his seat. I sat back down and we finished the movie.

"So, what are we going to do about our assignment", I asked, after the movie was finished.

"I don't know but I'm starting mine tomorrow", Vlad said.

Finally it was the day to turn in our assignments and I was the first to be called up. I got up there and looked down at my paper and I started.

"My name is Lynx Tremaine and I am a vampire. Every day I have to put on sun block on my skin or i'll will get burned by the sun and I have to wear sunglasses too. Let me just tell you it's not easy being a vampire you always have to drink blood to survive and are allergic to garlic. But the best part is, is that you can read people's minds, have super speed, and you can hover off the ground", I said looking back at the students.

When I looked at Mr. Otis, he just stared at me and then smiled and nodded. When I took my seat I looked at Vlad and he had shock and confusion in his eyes. It was Vlads turn and his paper was almost the same as mine.

"How does he know about that stuff", I thought.

[There you go and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW]


	5. Chapter 5: Ambushed

CHAPTER 5: Ambushed

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lynx.

Lynx's POV

It was 10 o'clock at night and I was walking around the neighborhood with Vlad.

"So, how did you know vampires could do all that stuff", Vlad asked.

"Let's just say my parents are into vampires and they know a lot about them", I said, shrugging.

"If vampires were real, would they slay them or anything", Vlad said sounding nervous.

"No, there not the um... kind of people that would kill anybody not even vampires", I lied.

"I'll see you tomorrow", I said stopping in front of my house.

"Ok, bye", Vlad said, starting to leave.

I was about to walk in the front door until something grabbed me and everything else was a blur. The next thing I know I was pinned down on the ground, when I looked up I saw someone hooded but all I saw was there mouth. I tried to get out of their grip but he just smiled at me and I saw blood coming out of his mouth. I screamed and the next thing I know, he pulls out a knife and cuts my head and blood starts to get in my eye. I screamed again.

Vlads POV

I was walking home until I heard a scream and it sounded like Lynx. I ran to the spot where I heard her and saw someone on top of her. I ran over to her and push the person off of her and pinned him into a tree. I punch him until I broke his nose and he fell over unconscious. I ran over to Lynx and saw blood on her head, I helped her up and we both ran to her house.

"Are you ok", I asked when we got to her front door, still looking at her cut.

"Yea, I'm fine but I should probably go in before my parents see anything and thanks for saving me", Lynx said.

I just shrugged and waited until she got inside before I left.

5 Days Later

Lynx's POV

My parents were out hunting again like always and Henry came over and started talking about how worried he was about Vlad and him finding this book and something about Vlad thinking Mr. Otis killing his parents.

"Hold on, how about we talk some more about it in my room just so my parents don't walk in", I said starting up the stairs.

We got to my room and he talking some more until we heard the living room door open.

"Your parents are here, I should probably go", Henry said, starting to walk to my door.

"No, stop", I said almost whispering.

"Why", Henry asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Those aren't my parents", I whispered.

"How do you know", Henry asked.

"I just know, now get in my closet", I said walking to my door.

"What are you doing, I'm not getting in unless you're getting in", Henry said.

"Get in now", I said. Glaring at him until my eyes flashed purple.

He just stared at me and went into the closet and I shut it.

I walked down into the living room to see someone in black. I ran over to him and jumped on his back, he threw me off and grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the sink, cause me to groan in pain, he walked up to me and kicked me in the face and I heard my nose crack and warm liquid run down my face, then I blacked out.

Henry's POV

I heard a crash down stairs and I opened the closet and ran down the hall. I got into the living room and I heard foot-steps in the kitchen, when I walked in there I saw someone grab Lynx and put her over their shoulder. When I looked at her again I saw blood all over her face.

"LYNX", I yelled.

I ran over to the over to the person who had her but when I got there they were gone. I freaked out and ran around the house looking for her but didn't find her. I ran out the house and went to Vlads. When I got there I banged on the door.

"VLAD OPEN UP, I NEED HELP, IT'S ABOUT LYNX", I yelled still banging on the door.

Vlad opened the door and I ran in.

"Its Lynx I think she was kidnapped by a vampire", I said, panting.

"What, when did this happen", Vlad said.

"Just a couple of minutes ago", I said, running out the door and motioning him to follow.

We ran back to her house and when we stepped in, I led him into the kitchen. We looked around and saw the sink was broken and some blood was on the floor.

"I think I know where we can find her", Vlad said.

"Well then let's go", I said, running out the door.

I got my brother Greg, to take us and we were on our way to save Lynx.

[Got it well there you go. Tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO VLAD IS ASKING ]


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting And Trusting

CHAPTER 6: Meeting And Trusting

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say I only own Lynx nothing else.

Lynx's POV

I opened my eyes and tried to get up but ended falling over on my side. I groaned in pain, feeling the back of my head I brought my hand back to my face, I stared at it, seeing my own blood drip down my arm. I got up and looked around, I was in this little cell like room. I went to the bars and looked around and jumped when someone happened to me in front of me.

"You've have finally awaken", said the stranger.

"Who are you", I said stepping away from the bars.

"My name is D'Ablo" he said.

"Where am I", I asked.

"You are in Stokerton", D'Ablo said.

"Lynx", I heard a woman say.

I turned into the direction and saw my mom stand next to D'Ablo. Then I saw my dad come to the other side.

"Why am I here", I asked.

"I am here to ask you to join me", D'Ablo said.

"If you wanted me to join you then why did you send someone to attack me", I asked.

"He wasn't meant to attack you and he was punished for it", D'Ablo said.

"If I joined you what would you do", I asked.

"It will only be told if you join", D'Ablo said, sneering.

"And if I refuse", I said crossing my arms.

"Then you will be killed", D'Ablo said.

"I'll take my chances", I said.

D'Ablo got really mad and muttered something to my mother, she smiled and walked away.

"Mom", I yelled before she was gone.

"You're not my daughter", She said sneering.

I stepped back into the wall and slid down it and let a couple of tears roll down my face.

It was like an hour before I heard some more foot-steps. I looked up to see Mr. Otis and Nelly. Mr. Otis threw Nelly in the same cell as I was in and before he closed the bars I punched him in the face.

"I TRUSTED YOU", I yelled.

"You're just going to have to trust me to have a plan", Mr. Otis said and whipped away the blood on his face.

"Yea, like that's going to happen", I muttered.

He walked away and I went over to Nelly.

"Are you ok", I said.

"I'm fine but you're not", she said when she saw my head and nose.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is to try and get out of here", I said.

"We are getting out of here, Otis has a plan", Nelly said.

A couple of minutes later I saw Otis.

"Come on we have to get out of here quick", Otis said.

"And why should I trust you", I said.

"Cause I have my reason and if I break my promise you can um… stake me", Otis said.

"Doesn't that only work on vampires", I asked.

He smiled showing fangs. He unlocked the cell and led us to this chute and told us to go down it. I stared at him and he told me there will be a car out there and you will find Henry. I stared at him and went down first, I landed on the street. I looked around and spotted a car, I waited until Nelly came out and we ran to it. I opened the door to see Henry, I smiled at him and got in. 10 minutes I saw Otis and Vlad running back to the car until D'Ablo came. Otis stepped in front of Vlad but some of D'Ablo's bodyguard got a hold him. Then D'Ablo smacked Otis so hard it sounded like he broke his cheek. Then Vlad was face to face with D'Ablo. Then D'Ablo started to hit Vlad. I jumped out of the car, using my super speed and punched D'Ablo in the face sending him flying across the road. When he looked up he whipped some blood from his mouth. He ran up to me and punched me in the eye and did something to my leg, when I heard a crack I fell over. I looked up to see Vlad fall over clenching his ribs. D'Ablo came up to us but then he started to walk backwards and said "Where did you get that". I saw a bright light and then when I looked back at D'Ablo I saw a huge hole threw his stomach. He then fell over coughing up blood, Vlad went up to him and muttered something and then left. He came up to me and helped me up and we walked to the car.

"So what all happened while we were gone", Vlad said.

I looked down feeling tears roll down my face.

"I saw my parents", I whispered.

Otis stopped the car and turned around and looked at me.

"What do you mean", he asked

"They work for him", I whispered.

"You mean you can't live with them anymore", Henry said.

I shook my head "no".

"Then that means you have to move", Vlad said looking down at his shoes.

"No, I could ask my aunt if I could live with her, she lives in Bathory", I said.

"That's great but we should all go to bed if you want Lynx, you can stay the night at our house and Henry can do if he wants", Nelly said.

"I would love to, thanks", I said with a smile.

5 Hours Later

I walked into the living room where Otis, Nelly, Henry, and Vlad were.

"She said I can stay as long as I have to", I said, smiling.

"That's awesome", Henry said with a smile.

D'Ablo's POV

I was sitting at my desk while I was healing very slowly.

"D'Ablo I have something to say", Shane said (Lynx's dad).

"Hurry up I don't have time", I growled.

"I believe my daughter is part of the prophecy", Shane said.

"And you never told me this before", I yelled.

Soon Lily came in (Lynx's mom). I muttered something into her ear and she sneered. She went up to Shane and bit down on his neck causing to yell in pain. She sucked every single drop of blood out of him and he fell over, dead.

"You have served me well Lily", I said.

She just nodded and walked out the doors.

YO PEEPS I NEED SOME REVIEW I ONLY GOT *counts fingers* 3 REVIEWS I NEED AT LEASE 5 OR MORE. COME ON YOU HAVE TO DO IT.

Lynx: Please review i have to live with her and right now she is freaking out! *see's me walking to her* AHHHHHH! * runs into her room and locks the door*

Me: Anyway now that she is gone, PLEASE REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets And Tattoos

CHAPTER 7: Secrets And Tattoos

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lynx.

Lynx's POV

I woke the next morning and felt my eye and leg healing, my eyes was still a little black from being punched but it was still healing, my leg was still sore but wasn't broken anymore. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table when I heard Vlad and Henry laughing and staring at me.

"What", I said giving them a puzzled look.

"Oh nothing it just looks like you just got out of a car wash", Henry said still laughing.

I stared at them and went into the hall and looked into a mirror and knew what they meant by just getting out of a car wash. My hair was sticking everywhere, my face turned a deep red and I went and brushed my hair and got dressed. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table and laid my head on the table.

"How you feeling", I heard Nelly say and put her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged and looked up and she handed me a cup, I took it and looked at it and inside was blood. I gasped and put the cup on the table.

"Where did you get that", I whispered only for her to hear.

She smiled at me and gave Otis the same thing and smiled at me and drank his. I stared down at mine and picked it up and drank it. After breakfast Otis took me out in the hall.

"You're positive that your aunt is going to let you stay at her house", he asked me.

"Yes she is going to let me stay", I said.

"Does she know that you're a vampire", Otis asked with more concern in his voice.

"Yes she does and she knows I don't like drinking blood from the source, she also works at the hospital and is good friends with Nelly", I said with a smile.

He shook his head and muttered "Vampires these days".

He nodded and was about to leave before I grabbed his wrist.

"Does Vlad know about me being a vampire or do I have to tell him", I said looking at Otis strait in the eyes.

"I think you should tell him", he said smiling. Then he walked back into the kitchen and I stayed in the hall.

I bit my lip and look in a big breath and walked back into the kitchen. I sat by Vlad and looked down at my hands. Otis looked back at me and gave Nelly and Henry a look that said "Lets leave them alone". They both walked into the living room followed by Otis and we were both left alone in the kitchen.

"So do you know or do I have to tell you", I said still looking down at my hands.

"I think I know and I think I should tell you something", Vlad said staring at me.

I looked up and stared at him then he smiled showing fangs. I sat there with my mouth open.

"I uh, do um, how long have you been one" I said.

"My whole life", he said shrugging.

"Well now we have a lot in commen", I said.

"Can I ask a few questions", Vlad asked.

"Ask away", I said giving him my full attention.

"First, do you drink blood from the source", Vlad asked.

"Nope", I said.

"Second, are you half vampire or full", he asked.

"Full", I said.

"And third, sense you're full vampire, do you have any different powers and stuff", Vlad asked.

"Not that I know of but the only thing my parents taught me was mind reading, hovering a few feet in the air, and super speed", I said.

"Cool", Vlad said.

"We should probably go back in the living room", I said.

"Yea, you're probably right", Vlad said.

"Does Henry know", I asked.

"Yes", Vlad said.

"Should I tell him that I am one", I asked.

"If you want", he said shrugging

"I will later", I said, as we stepped into the living room.

They all smiled and Otis came up to us and told us to follow him into the kitchen. We walked in and he started talking about how he had to leave and then he showed us his tattoo. He told Vlad he would be honored to give him one, only if he wanted one and he excepted and then he looked at me. I looked at him with shock he was wanting to give me a tattoo . I smiled and nodded.

"Who would like to go first", Otis asked.

I was about to say something but I stuttered and Vlad looked at me and he saw that I was a little scared.

"I'll go first", he said stepping forward.

I sighed and watched at Otis bit Vlads wrist then he let go and we watched as Vlads tattoo come into view.

"Your turn Lynx", Otis said.

I nodded and walked up to him and gave him my wrist. He took it and bit my wrist and put a lot of pressure on it and caused me to tense up a lot and my eyes to flash purple. When his fangs were in my wrist it was like a tattoo was meant to be there like it belonged, and it was like I belong to Elysia. I felt Vlad put his hand on my shoulder and Otis let go and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in. We thanked him and he said goodbye but before he went out the door I gave him a hug and so did Vlad. Once he was out of the drive way I actually felt some tears slide down my face. I wiped them away quickly and stared at my tattoo, I loved it, it felt perfect. I stayed at Vlads house a little longer and left to go to my aunts, Aunt Valerie. I walked up her steps and knocked on the door. A second later I was attacked by her hugging me.

"It's been so long, you've grown so much", Valerie said.

"It's great to see you too Aunt Valerie", I said.

We watched some movies and stayed up really late until we both fell asleep on the couch. I have to say Aunt Valerie is really cool when she isn't busy.

Me: awwww Aunt and niece moment and Lynx got her first tattoo that's soo cool. What do you think Lynx? Lynx?

Lynx: *stares at her tattoo not listening*

Me: *sigh* sense Lynx won't be coming back into the real world any time soon I'll tell you what her tattoo looks like. Anyway it looks like this ( lll ).


	8. Chapter 8: Joss

CHAPTER 8: Joss

Me: This will be the start of Ninth Grade Slays.

Lynx: *jumps up and down* Please please please can I do the disclaimer.

Me: *rolls eyes* If I say yes will you shut up.

Lynx: *sneers* maybe

Me: *sighs* fine.

Lynx: *punches the air* yes. She doesn't own anything but me. Whoot whoot.

Lynx's POV

It's been 3 months since school ended and will be starting next week. I walked down into the living room and grabbed 3 packs of blood, the whole summer it seemed like my appetite was growing but I ignored it. I sat at the kitchen table and sucked every single drop of blood from the bag. A couple of minutes later my aunt came down.

"Valerie we need some more blood bags", I said.

"Ok, but I have a late shift today so Vlad and Henry can come over or you can go over there while I'm gone", she said, shaking her head.

She has also noticed my appetite growing.

I went into my room and turned on my IPod and listened to Monster by Skillet. I put on a black shirt that said in red "Careful I Bite", I put on some black flared pants on with some black sneakers. I put on some make-up on, medium thick eye liner, light eye shadow, and mascara. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair then straitened it. I told my aunt that I was going to Vlads house and walked out the door. I knocked on the door when I got to his house and was answered by Nelly.

"Hello Lynx, the boys aren't awake yet but come in", she said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. She led me to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything dear", Nelly asked.

"No thanks I already ate before I came over but thanks for the offer". I said.

She nodded and started cooking bacon. A couple of minutes later I heard yelling from up stairs, I heard Nelly chuckle to herself and I smiled. A minute later I heard them running into the kitchen. Henry sat into a chair next to me and started stuffing bacon in his mouth, as if he hadn't noticed me, he looked up and jumped.

"Whe you gip hare", Henry said with a mouth full.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes "just a couple of minutes ago".

Then Vlad came in and went to the fridge and got a blood pack and then micro-waved it, he poured it into a cup and drank it then looked at me.

"Oh, hey Lynx", Vlad said.

"Hey", I said.

"Vladimir, you got blood all over your shirt", Nelly said.

I laughed and looked at the 2 small blood stains.

"Sorry, I was hungry", Vlad said.

"So did you guys get you schedules yet", Henry asked.

"Yea, I got Mrs. Bell first period", Vlad said.

"Same here", Henry said.

"Diddo", I said.

"So does Joss", Henry added.

"When is Joss suppose to be here again", I asked.

"Sunday, and you won't be seeing me that day cause my mom wants some family togetherness", Henry said rolling eyes.

"How annoying", Vlad said.

"Vladimir!" Nelly said almost yelling.

"I mean, how lovely of your parental figure to insist on enjoying quality time together. You should be grateful" Vlad said.

All three of us laughed and Nelly chuckled. I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair causing both boys to laugh harder, I blushed a deep red but was still laughing.

"I'm going to get the mail, Lynx, Henry, watch Vlad he can be a trouble maker", Nelly said.

"Nelly", Vlad said in a mocking tone and his mouth open.

"I mean, he's a wonderful boy who brightens my day", Nelly said.

I started to laugh again and then Nelly went out the door. I looked a Henry and he looked suspicious.

"What", Vlad said.

"Did you call Meredith", he asked.

I felt a small wave of sadness wash over me but didn't show it.

"Twice", Vlad said.

"So when can we meet Joss", I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Monday, the first day of school actually", Henry said.

MONDAY MORNING 7:50.

I used my super speed to get to Vlads house and when I got there we had to wait for Henry and Joss. 5 minutes later we saw him and another boy, I guess that was Joss.

"Hey guys, this is Joss", Henry said.

"Hi, I'm Lynx", I said.

He looked at me for a minute and nodded still starring at me slightly. I looked away blushing which made him smile.

"Hey, I'm Vlad", Vlad said.

He nodded and we started walking to school and with him walking next to me, the whole time I face was red from blushing and I looked down so no one could see. Once we got to school I noticed it used to be a church.

"Henry", I heard Carrie Anderson call.

"Be right back guys", Henry said and ran off and was sucked into the crowd.

"So Joss you just moved from Cali", Vlad asked.

Joss nodded "Henry tells me you suck at video game".

The three of us broke into a fit of laughter. We were all getting along pretty well.

"Well I'll see ya later", Joss said.

"Ya see ya later", Vlad said.

"I'm going to go look for my locker I'll see you later", I said.

"Ok, see you later", he said.

I walked and found my locker 133. I stuck all my stuff in except my bag. I closed it and saw Vlad and Henry coming down the hall, then we all found out we were like locker neighbors. We all smiled and met Joss and we all went to our first period. The first day wasn't as bad but it wasn't the best but the only thing I liked about the day was meeting Joss.

"Wait, no I can't be- oh, no", I thought.

Me: ooooo does someone have another crush.

Lynx: Oh shut up like you care any way

Me: *shrugs* no not really. Take it away Lynx.

Lynx: *rolls eyes* Really, Anyway please REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9: Blood And Gore

CHAPTER 9: Blood And Gore

Me: Wassup guys I've finally got this up. I have been reading the series again just to refresh my mind so yep.

Lynx: Wow you're making a fanfic and you can't remember the whole series. That's just sad.

Me: Shut up. Do you want to do the disclaimer or not?

Lynx: *opens mouth to speak*

Me: I own nothing but Lynx.

Lynx: Jerk

Me: Thank you anyway here you go.

Lynx's POV

Me, Vlad, and Henry were on our way to the movies to see "Psycho Slasher Chain-Saw Guy From Hell". On our way there Henry kept going on about one of us reading minds of almost every girl that past us. We finally made it to the movies and we got in line and I noticed Vlad starring at some girl and look away and snorted.

"So? What was she thinking about", Henry asked.

"She thinks I'm hot", Vlad said.

"Nice", Henry said.

I rolled my eyes. We started walking away before we heard a squeal.

"Henry", we turned around to see Stephanie Brown.

Henry slapped Vlads back and said "Be right back". Then he was gone.

"Wow we planned on seeing this movie for like weeks and he just left us", I said shaking my head.

"That's Henry", Vlad said rolling his eyes.

We stood there for awhile when me and Vlad looked at each other, smiling.

"Thinking what I'm thinking", Vlad asked.

"Oh ya", I said.

Vlad concentrated on Henry. Then Henry picked his nose and flicked his finger out. All the girls jumped back. Me and Vlad were standing there holding in our laughter but smirked. Henry looked at us and put on a horrified look on his face. Then that's when our smirks faded away.

"Henry…", me and Vlad said at the same time.

"Don't. Just don't", Henry said walking pass us to the theaters.

"Frick", I muttered.

Vlad looked at me weird.

"Frick, really", Vlad said lifting an eyebrow.

"Well I don't really like cussing, so I mess with the words a little", I said shrugging.

He nodded and we walking in and took our seats. The movie had started with a guy running in the woods with a panicked scream. There was another scream and then there was blood all over the screen. Vlad laughed at both me and Henry's face expressions, he gasped, while I was on the edge of my seat with my mouth slightly open, my eyes were huge, and my fangs slightly pointed.

2 Hours Later

We walked out of the theater with awe struck expressions.

"That was awesome", Henry said.

"I know right, best, movie I have ever seen, and it really was the goriest movie", I said.

"Remember if Nelly asks we saw Spy Guy 009: Die Again Tomorrow Forever", Vlad said.

We walked out to see Greg.

"Finally, I thought Spy Guy 009 ended like an hour ago". He asked.

"It did, we saw Psycho Slasher Chain-Saw Guy From Hell", Vlad said.

"I saw that last week", Greg said.

We got in the car and went on our way back to our house. I ran in "my" house and grabbed some blood bags and went into my room. I changed into my pajamas, black tank top with black pajama pants that had skulls on it. I laid in my bed thinking about the movie and how much blood was in it.

"Best movie ever", I said, smiling.

I then fell asleep and laid there until morning came by.

Me: PEOPLE I NEED SOME REVIEWS, AGAIN I ONLY HAVE 3.

Lynx: No chiz.

Me: Again PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Party

CHAPTER 10: Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I only own Lynx nothing else

Lynx's POV

I was walking down the road with one of my favorite costume on, I was a gothic vampire with black hair, tarred up black skinny jeans, a tank top with black and red marks all over it with a small tarred up jacket, and knee high black boots. I knocked on Vlads door and Henry answered.

"Wassup Henry", I said smiling.

"Nice costume", Henry said.

"Thanks, yours is cool too", I said.

Vlad walked in and I laughed.

"Cool costume, fits you perfectly", I said smiling.

He smiled and we started walking to the party. When we got there we all saw Meredith. Both Henry and Vlad kept on talking about how pretty she looked. I rolled my eyes and walked away from them then I saw Joss follow.

"You don't like her much do you", Joss said.

"I never met her but I just don't really like her", I muttered.

He smiled and we both walked in. When we walked in the house was exploding with music.

"Would you like to dance", Joss said.

"Sure", I said smiling.

We both dance for about an hour then I walked over and got both of us some punch and we started dancing again. Then he took me into the backyard, we both stared at each other for awhile until Joss….

Vlad's POV

I was walking around the house when I decided to go in the backyard for fresh air. When I got out there it felt like my heart stopped, right in front of me I saw Lynx and Joss kissing. I stared at them and walked back in and ran into Eddie.

"Hi Vlad", Eddie said.

Later I gave Eddie my costume and I left and Eddie kept going on about me not being human and stuff. Then bigger problems came, Bill and Tom.

Lynx's POV

Me and Joss lips broke apart. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard yelling come from the house. I ran in to see Vlad with a black eye.

"Oh my god Vlad what happened", I said.

"Just Tom and Bill being there charming selves", Vlad muttered.

I nodded and felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and sighed.

"I got to go. See you guys later", I said.

"I'll walk you home", Joss said and followed me out the door.

We walked in silence until I was at the front step of my house.

"Thanks for walking me home", I said and bit my lip.

"No problem", Joss said and started walking off.

I grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek and ran into the house. I grabbed a couple of bags of blood and drained them. I ran into my room and put on my pajamas on and laid in bed, I was smiling the whole time.

"Does Joss really like me or did he just do that to make feel like an idiot", I thought. Then I fell asleep.

PLEASE REAVIEW!


	11. MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT

MUST READ VERY IMPORTANT!

If you like this story I have to say I am not doing fanfiction anymore. I'm going to quote im still doing the stories but I am just putting them on a different site. Soo just to clarify this up im not righting on fanfiction anymore I'm righting on quotev.

BYE BYE


End file.
